The present invention relates to an apparatus for sterilising the air of rooms and the like by means of ultraviolet radiations, and more particularly of those ultraviolet radiations known as UV-C (short waves) having a wavelenght between 100 and 280 nanometers.
The sterilising and bactericide action of these radiations is used not only for the disinfection of public and private premises, particularly hospitals and nursing homes, but even in rooms opened to the public and also in homes for hygienic and prevention purposes.
The known devices provide for the use of low pressure mercury vapor lamps as sources of the ultraviolet radiation, which are directed upward and laterally shielded since the direct exposition to this particular radiation is harmful to the persons.
Altough this type of radiation is easily absorbed by properly treated surfaces, e.g. subjected to an oil painting, nevertheless there is a risk of people being radiated by the dispersed radiations or the reflected fraction if suitable safety measures are not taken when installing the devices. In view of this problems, there have been suggested installations wherein the lamps are automatically turned off when people are present in the room.
The known devices therefore suffer from a number of relevant drawbacks, such as a safety degree far from the optimum, installation and space problems, limited effectiveness when compared to the size, that forbid a wide and general spreading.
An object of the present invention is that to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks and inconveniences, and more particularly to realize a safe and effective device of the above kind, having a small size and being transportable or at least easily movable, for sterilising the environment air.